


This Is Just Another Way to Be

by somedayisours



Category: Euphoria (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Origin Story, Alternate Universe, Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Character Study, Crack Treated Seriously, Drug Dealing, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Internal Monologue, Pre-Canon, Suicide Attempt, canon adjacent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21738178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedayisours/pseuds/somedayisours
Summary: "He started by selling to high school kids, at the time they'd all been older than him." A brief look at Fezco.
Kudos: 13





	This Is Just Another Way to Be

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Flowers in Bloom" by The Trouble With Templeton.

He started by selling to high school kids, at the time they'd all been older than him. There'd been a little trouble for it at the start, assholes thinking they could push him around because he was smaller, but he'd put them in their place with only a little apprehension on his part.

Something like a year into it, the nice one, Andy, who'd never given Fezco any trouble for anything, had stuck his father's Glock in his mouth and pulled the trigger. Fezco heard about it second-hand three months after it happened from the girl working behind the cash register at IGA as she rung up his milk. When he'd forgotten himself and gone in to see Andy—because he liked the guy—it'd been ugly. He got to watch a pile of bandages wound around Andy's head to hide the fact he didn't have a face no more. Fezco'd only gone to see Andy one more time after that, saying "I'll see you around" instead of "goodbye", or something.

**Author's Note:**

> I looked at the Riverdale meme and thought "what if it was canon" and I got this.


End file.
